Diabetes mellitus worsens cardiovascular risk factors to a greater extent in women than in men, explaining the failure of gender to predict the onset of cardiovascular disease among diabetic inficiduals. Improving glycemic control in diabetic women will be associated with greater reduction in cardiovascular risk factors than improved glycemic control in diabetic men. The aims of this study are 1) to determine if after improving glycemic control with intensive insulin treatment, and maintaining normoglycemia during a long period of time abolishes any gender differences in lipid profile previously reported in Hispanics with type 2 diabetes and 2) to determine whether improving glycemic control with intensive insulin therapy, and maintaining it for a two-year-period will improve both classical and non-classical risk factors for CVD in Type 2 diabetic individuals, that is, if these factors can be modified in the presence of strict glycemic control.